


Not That Subtle

by PervyPenguin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Will Graham, Don't Examine This Too Closely, M/M, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Scenting, vaguely season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/PervyPenguin
Summary: Will was sure that the best thing about finally getting out of BSHCI was getting to scent his dogs again. The hospital was horrible on his sense of smell; sterile linens and harsh chemicals combined with the rank stench of all too rarely washed inmates. Alpha, Beta, and Omega scents piling on top of each other until it was an overwhelming miasma





	Not That Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt on Tumblr.  
> Prompt was "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

Will was sure that the best thing about finally getting out of BSHCI was getting to scent his dogs again. The hospital was horrible on his sense of smell; sterile linens and harsh chemicals combined with the rank stench of all too rarely washed inmates. Alpha, Beta, and Omega scents piling on top of each other until it was an overwhelming miasma.

Rolling around with the dogs in the snow, the crisp winter air mingling with the pure scent of canine is a relief for Will’s overloaded nose. The entire pack takes a moment to snuffle into his neck, reacquainting themselves with their rightful Alpha’s scent. Winston is last and takes the longest, seemingly content to just cuddle up to Will. 

Hannibal had gone into the house immediately, citing the need to ‘air out’ the house. Will had scoffed at the notion but allowed the fussy Omega to do as he pleased. Once Winston seemed to have had his fill of just sitting and ran off to chase Buster, Will went into his house as well. Hannibal had indeed opened a couple windows to let out the musty smell of dust and disuse, but he didn’t seem to be concentrating on the task.

“What are you doing, Dr. Lecter?”

The slightest tinge of pink colored Hannibal’s cheeks. “As I told you, Will. Merely airing out the house. Even two months can wreak havoc on the way a home smells. I know you’re rather sensitive-”

“No, that’s what you _said_ you were doing.” Will cocked his eyebrow. “I don’t think scent marking my pillows falls under ‘airing the place out’.”

“I… I noticed Alana’s scent was fairly strong, most likely from her care of your dogs. I thought a more… friendly scent might help you to feel comfortable at home.”

Hannibal didn’t meet Will’s eyes as he ‘explained’. Will could tell it wasn’t exactly a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth, either. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Hannibal stiffened. “What a preposterous notion. Of course not.”

“Sure,” Will drawled. “You were just making sure the scent of the only Omega I’ve shown any interest in is completely eradicated from my home. No jealousy at all.”

“Will…”

Will stalked towards Hannibal. “Did you think I didn’t notice? You’re subtle, Dr. Lecter. But not subtle enough.” He leaned in and lightly inhaled the concentrated scent at Hannibal’s neck. “Even if I couldn’t read you, your scent is broadcasting your desire loud and clear.”

Hannibal would deny to his dying day that he let out a whimper.

WIll chuckled darkly. “Don’t worry, Doctor. By the time I’m through with you, you’ll never need to feel jealous again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr!](http://phangirlpenguin.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm always accepting prompts and up for chatting and making new friends!
> 
> Comments are life!


End file.
